


let's dance

by strangelysweet



Series: Black Nightingale [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Also Just Murder, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Black Mask Takamaki Ann, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Drabble, F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Murder Girlfriends, Roleswap, Violence, mentioned Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, shido is nasty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangelysweet/pseuds/strangelysweet
Summary: It isn't fair.She was a child, and she was hurt, but he gets to run around playing detective while she has to bloody her hands. The cherry on top was the holiday he decided to take.She wants to kill him.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Okumura Haru/Takamaki Ann
Series: Black Nightingale [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854589
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	let's dance

**Author's Note:**

> CW: Violence, Gore, mention of stripping/sex work

Blood roars in her ears, drowning out any logical argument that might surface in her rage-filled mind. The phone call from her "adopted brother" was far too much for her to bear right now. Ann breathes in ragged, sharp breaths, her hand clutching the baseball bat with undiluted rage. It isn't _fair_. She was a _child_ , and she was _hurt_ , but he gets to run around playing detective while she has to bloody her hands. The cherry on top was the holiday he decided to take. 

She wants to _kill_ him. Kill him and stupid little boyfriend, who looks at her like she's a rabid animal. Ann glares at the phone, then drops it. She grinds the sharp heel of her shoe into the screen, watching the glass shatter. Then, looking up, she makes eye contact with the remaining people in the room. 

They're shaking, pale-faced, and frozen in their seats as they stare at the dead man on the floor, unable to comprehend that they would be reunited with their colleague soon. Ann sneers, pressing the button on her earpiece. 

"Get me Shido _now_." She growls to the secretary, who squeaks. 

As the dial tone rings, she kicks the table across the room, sending the men flying backward, their chairs screeching against the floor. One of them tries to run, but she gets him in the knees with a sweeping blow, then she hits the bat over his head with a loud crack. The blood from his broken nose sprays over her white stockings, warm on her leg. Ann kicks his twitching body away, then twirls the bat from one hand to another as one of them scrambles to put his back against the wall. She kicks him in the jaw, and he screams as he bites through his cheek. The baseball bat hits the side of his head to shut him up. 

The dial tone is still playing through her earpiece, so Ann curses, coming up behind one of the men. She levers the bat underneath his chin, presses it close to his neck, and abruptly yanks the left side of the bat upward. The falls to the floor with a gasp, his neck broken at an odd angle. 

Finally, the dial tone stops, Shido's voice crackling through the com in her ear. "What is it, Ann?" 

"Your son is messing up my workload again. Can you at least tell him to stop sleeping with my targets before _I_ do?" She grunts as she swings the baseball bat over her head onto some asshole's indented skull. 

Blood splatters all over her face, and underneath the strip club's neon pink lights, she looks up at the carnage she's orchestrated. Blood creeps down the walls, and the former politicians' bodies litter the floor, some slumped against the leather couches. She's breathing heavily, the blood dripping onto her white stockings. 

Shido sighs. "Ann, you know you have your job, and he has his. Yours is something you do so well, so are you really going to make him turn to the life you have? Murdering old men in strip clubs? He's not cut out for that, Ann-chan. Let him stick to socially wrecking people while you physically wreck them, hm?" 

The saccharine, sickly-sweet tone he uses sends chills down her spine, and she hangs up. Listening to his patronizing, candied voice makes her knees weak with icy fear. She grabs the nearest ice bucket, retching into it. The bucket is cold, a welcome change from the hot, sticky blood coating her hands. Not able to take it any longer, Ann lets out a sob, curling in on herself. 

The sound of screeching tires comes from outside, and for one, blood-curdling moment, Ann thinks that Shido has sold her out. She looks up at the door, still on her knees, clutching the bucket of ice in one hand and a bloodied baseball bat in the other. The lights change to blue, the bass-boosted music still playing. The door swings open, and Haru comes storming in, three men in black suits behind her. She snaps her fingers twice, and they unfold body bags onto the floor. 

Haru kneels down, pulling out a white handkerchief from her pocket and wiping the blood from Ann's face. "There, darling, that's better. Don't worry, I'll get you out of here." 

Ann nods, clinging to Haru's long, white leather coat. "Okay." 

Haru frowns at the earpiece in her ear, stroking Ann's hair away from her face. "God, that _pig_. When you kill him, let me burn the body." 

She drapes her coat over Ann's shivering body, placing a delicate hand on the small of her back. Just before she leaves, she looks over her shoulder, examining the room. 

"Yuuta?" She asks one of them. The tall man with dark brown hair looks up. "Pay the girls an extra tip for the trouble. Enough to get them out of this business, if they want it." 

With a final kiss to Ann's clammy cheek, she closes the door behind her and ushers her girlfriend into her black car.

**Author's Note:**

> haru is a boss bitch and no one can tell me otherwise


End file.
